deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixsix VS Boba Fett
Description Ben 10 VS Star Wars. Two of the most vicious bounty hunters in the galaxy clash together in a fight to the death. Who'll get the bounty that is survival? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Bounty Hunters. They hunt bad guys for money. Boomstick: Or good guys. Depends on who hires them. Wiz: And the galaxy is just chock-filled with bounty hunters who'll do anything for cash. Boomstick: Sixsix, the Sotoraggian with a penchant for bounty. Wiz: And Boba Fett, the Mandalorian menace. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsti-ahhh! Wiz: Boomstick! What's wrong? Ahhh! Technus: Vulkanus, dispose of them! Vulkanus: With pleasure. (* Vulkanus takes Wiz and Boomstick into a forcefield cell*) Technus: With those two out of the picture, we get to call the shots now! Vulkanus: He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sixsix (*Cues: Battle by Mountain Side - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Technus: Sixsix is a mutated Sotoraggian with a powerful alien suit. Vulkanus: And its probably made of Techadon. Technus: Huh? Vulknanus: A special series of advanced alien robots. Technus: I could use them to destroy that ghost child! Vulkanus: Tennyson already did it. Technus: Then there's nothing stopping me from taking over Amity Park! Vulkanus: Yeah! Can we finish this though? Technus: Fine. Vulkanus: Sixsix's armor possesses all sorts of weapons to hunt his bounty. He's got laser guns to take his opponents down. Technus: He's also packing a sonic cannon and an electric whip to take on his foes. Vulkanus: He's also got laser discs strong enough to cut down columns that can support a building and has arms on his shoulders to throw grenades when his hands are occupied with laser guns. (*Cues: Snapdragon Boss Battle - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Technus: Wait a second, those little arms are Sixsix's actual arms? Vulkanus: Yep! Technus: Ugh! That must be weird. No matter. Sixsix also possesses rocket launchers on his shoulders and hands and even a capsule that releases electricity that can disable bodily functions of even that of a Tetramand. Vulkanus: Despite being the youngest of three other siblings, Sixsix has proven his worth time and time again. He's fast enough to dodge missiles, tough enough to shrug off being inside a tornado made by a being who can move at 500 mph and then be slammed down and then then get back up like nothing even happened. Technus: He can also shrug off being hit by a sonic clap from Tini into a truck as well. Vulkanus: Tini is a female Tetramand, meaing she's stronger than a male Tetramand, so that means she's stronger than the same Four Arms who can destroy stone stautes. Technus: He's also capable of subduing the likes of Four Arms and Diamondhead. Vulkanus: But despite his power, he's not exactly the smartest fighter. I should know since I've worked with him. But he's still an invaluable partner. Sixsix throws two bombs at Rook and his team and waves goodbye and closes the door. Boba Fett (*Cues: Boba Fett Theme - Star Wars: Battlefront ll*) Technus: Boba Fett is one of the dead mercenaries in the galaxy. All thanks to his predecessor, Jango Fett. Vulkanus: Like most super soldiers, Fett was cloned from Jango Fett, the greatest bounty hunter ever known. After he died, Boba decided to take up the mantle. Technus: He possess a Mandalorian armor, capable of taking the toughest of attacks. It's so tough, it can withstand blows from that of even lightsabers. He also has gauntlets that have flamethrower, a fibercord whip, and concussion and stun missiles. Vulkanus: His signature weapon is the EE-3 Carbon Rifle, a powerful and accurate weapon. Technus: He's also got a jetpack he can use for a mobility advantage which can fly at 90 mph at best. Vulkanus: It also houses an anti-vehicle homing missile to tackle enemy foes. Technus: Boba Fett also possesses a lightsaber to combat his foes. (*Cues: Duel of the Fates - Star Wars*) Vulkanus: Boba Fett is a walking, talking, bounty-hunting machine. He's managed kill all sorts of Jedi and Sith with relative ease. He manaed to form a syndicate of bounty hunters and even became the leader of the Mandalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War. Technus: He's also skilled with a lightsaber. He's managed to hold his hold his own against Darth Vader, twice! Vulkanus: He's managed to take on Obi-Wan Kenobi alongside Jango Fett and even battled Mace Windu to a draw when hewas only twelve years old. Technus: But even with all his awesome power, Fett has has one cringey weakness: The Sarlacc Pit. He's managed to fall into this thing three times. One time was when he got knocked into it by a blind and impotent Han Solo. Boomstick: How does that even happen? He has a jet pack! Technus: Even still, don't underestimate the Mandalorian Menace that is Boba Fett. Boba Fett: I'd be lying if I said didn't enjoy the whispers of surprise when I walked onto the scene. That's right, boys. Fett's here. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Sixsix was flying on the planet Galvan Prime shooting all over the place in search of Azmuth. He was then tied up by a fibercord whip. Boba Fett: Who are you? Are you looking for the First Thinker? Sixsix: alien language translated: I'm Sixsix, and yes I am. Boba Fett: Alright ugly, turn around now! Fight! (*Cues: Falcon Flight - Star Wars: Battlefront ll*) Sixsix flew up on his jetpack and dragged Boba Fett around and did a backflip, knocking him down. Fett retracted his whip and aimed his EE-3 Carbon Rifle at Sixsix, but Sixsix kept dodging and shooting at him. Sixsix stuck out his little hands and started throwing some grenades at Fett, but he was fine. The Mandalorian Menace got out his jetpack in an attempt for a mobility advantage, but Sixsix flew behind him and fired a blast from his sonic cannon that destroyed Boba's jetpack. Sixsix landed and tied up Boba Fett with his energy whip, harming Boba Fett. Sixsix summoned out his little two hands and threw some grenades, knocking Boba Fett back. Sixsix fired two energy disks at Fett, harming him and knocking him into a river. Fett swam out and fired his flamethrower, but Sixsix flew away from there and lunged at Boba Fett, but Fett got out his lightsaber and attempted to slash Sixsix, but he dodged and threw a grenade. Boba Fett fired a concussion missile, but Sixsix dodged and fired a sonic cannon. (*Cues: Sevenseven Boss Fight - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Fett fired his fibercord whip, but Sixsix caught it and and reeled him in and got out his rocket launchers and blasted away at Fett, knocking him into Azmuth's lair Azmuth: What's going on! Boba Fett: You! I'm gonna capture you! Sixsix flew in and rushed towards Fett, but Boba drew out his lightsaber and attempted to slash Sixsix, but only got the jetpack, causing Sixsix to fall. Sixsix got on his knees and Boba approached him and put a gun to his head Boba Fett: It's over. But before Boba Fett could pull the trigger, Sixsix released a capsule from his shoulder which unleashed electricity that disabled Fett's bodily functions. Sixsix got up and aimed a laser gun at Fett's head. Sixsix: alien language translated: Who is gonna save you now? Fett decided to catch Sixsix by surprise and fired the anti-vehicle missile, but Sixsix dodged, but the vehicle hit the roof, causing some of the debris to hit Sixsix. Fett took the chance to get up and get out his lightsaber. Fett charged towards Sixsix with his saber, but Sixsix dodged and blew up Fett's head and some parts of his body with four rockets. Sixsix: alien language translated : You're coming with me now! K.O! *'Azmuth summoned Ben and Rook to tackle Sixsix' *'Fett's employer, Darth Vader, watches the fight and force chokes someone.' Results (*Cues: Vilgax Hunter on the Loose - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Vulkanus: Azmuth's gonna need a major cleaning crew for that mess. Technus: Both bounty hunters were exceptionally skilled in more ways than one, but despite his background, Fett didn't have the skills to beat Sixsix. Vulkanus: When it came to their speed, Fett couldn't compare. Sure, his jetpack can move at 90 mph, but Sixsix is fast enough to dodge missiles. Technus: The average missile is capable of reaching speeds up to 7,500 mph. Far faster than Fett or his jetpack. Vulkanus: Speaking of his Fettpack, that's what I call it, it can only be used for a minute of flight while Sixsix can use it much more efficienctly and for longer periods of time. Technus: Plus, while Fett's fibercord whip was strong, the only thing it could do was tie up. Meanwhile, Sixsix's whip can not only tie up, but also harm. Vulkanus: And Sixsix's extra arms allowed him to throw grenades as well as shoot lasers, allowing him to deal even more damage. Technus: Not to mention that like with Samus, Fett's anti-vehicle missile wouldn't exactly hit Sixsix easily considering the fact that Fett had to fire it from up close. Vulkanus: And despite Fett's ludicrous armor, it couldn't protect him from the body disabling electricity. Technus: Fett was cloned from the best, but Sixsix's speed, equipment, and weapon options outmatched him. Vulkanus: Sixsix won, but I wouldn't "Fett" about it. Technus: The winner is Sixsix. Category:'Ben 10 vs. Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Ben 10 Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017